Internet Romance
by Bighoggi14
Summary: Or not? Just a quick fluffy little oneshot. Please read and review, I haven't done one of these in a while. YxU forever!


**This is definitely one of the shortest things I have ever written, less than a thousand words.**

**I had this idea and wrote it up in about twenty minutes. I'm kind of tired of all the low quality fanfiction I'm seeing posted in the Code: Lyoko section, and I wanted to have something worthwhile in there for a change.**

**I stopped myself from rambling on and on in this, you probably don't care. All my views are listed in my profile, along with a reccommendation of my favorite authors, if you'd like to check it out.**

**So here we go, just another oneshot.**

* * *

It's the end of a long day, and I couldn't help but think about how boring today was. 

Xana hadn't attacked today. Jeremie hadn't made any significant progress on virtualizing us into sector five or anything about the Internet. Odd managed to scrape a low D on his history quiz today, like normal. I pulled off a B, something unusual but not rare.

I had tried to escort Yumi home just like I used to, but William had gotten in the way. He had asked if she wanted someone to walk her home before I could, and as she left, she looked back apologetically. She obviously liked William, but she just couldn't say no to his face. So I thrust my hands into my pockets, plastered a fake smile on my face, and walked away.

I went back to my room, finished off the homework I didn't in class, and turned on the computer. I checked my email, nothing new. Then I saw something that Odd had probably installed on this computer a long time ago when he had his Internet girlfriend which turned out to be Sissi.

An instant messaging program.

I clicked it, trying it out. I've only done instant messaging a couple of times before, it's not something I do often. I put in my email and password, and it logged me on. The program changes, showing me all of my email contacts and who is currently online. After fiddling around with it for a minute, I figured out that you can change your screen name to whatever you want. I change it to Samurai, thinking of my Lyoko profile. About a second later, a little box appears at the bottom right of the screen, saying that someone named **Geisha** had just logged on. I click the little box, and at the top it says Geisha just above Yumi's email address.

Clicking the text box, I enter the phrase "Yumi?" and click send.

A couple of seconds later, it shows her reply.

**Samurai: **Yumi?

**Geisha: **Ulrich?

**Samurai:** Wow, I didn't know you do IM.

**Geisha:** I don't. I found this program on my computer and wanted to see what it's like. I didn't know you instant message though.

**Samurai:** I don't. Odd installed the program on here when he had his whole cyber girlfriend thing. I just wanted to try it out.

**Geisha:** I guess we both just stumbled upon it at the same time. Lucky, huh?

**Samurai**: Yeah, I guess.

**Geisha**: Look Ulrich, I'm sorry about the whole William thing.

**Samurai**: It's okay Yumi. You don't need to be sorry. If you'd rather walk with him, it's fine with me.

**Geisha**: No, it's not okay. Honestly, I didn't want William walking me home. I wanted you. But when he came up to me and said it would be convenient for him to take me home then instead of later, I couldn't refuse.

**Samurai**: So you wanted me?

**Geisha**: Yeah. I always liked you walking me home, it was nice.

**Samurai:** Okay. I'll just have to beat William to you then.

**Geisha**: You make me laugh too much Ulrich.

**Samurai**: Nah, you can never laugh enough.

**Geisha**: Sorry Ulrich, but I've got to go. Mom's yelling that it's dinner time. I don't know if I'll be able to get back on later, but I'll see you tomorrow for sure.

**Samurai**: Okay. See you later Yumi.

**Geisha**: Bye Ulrich.

**GEISHA HAS SIGNED OUT**

My fingers twitch on the keyboard, itching to say what I should have said.

**Samurai**: I love you Yumi. And I have for a long time. It hurts me inside every time I see you and William together, so much that I want to hit him and say "get away from my girl!"

At the end of the sentence, I accidentally pressed enter, sending the message to the offline Yumi. My eyebrows shoot up into my hair as I realize what I did, but I breathe a sigh of relief as I remember that Yumi is offline, she won't get the message.

I look at the clock on the computer, it says 9:52. I should probably get to bed. I turn around to see Odd had obviously just walked in and fell over onto his bed, sleeping soundly. Shaking my head slightly, I undress and climb into my own bed.

* * *

The next day is extremely eventful. 

Yeah right.

I swear, Xana's attack this time is not attacking, trying to bore us to death.

Normal day, in an average week. Nothing happening.

After school, I go to the bench where everyone normally meets. Odd had to stay after with Mrs. Denn to talk about his math grade and how poor it is, but I'm surprised that Aelita and Jeremie aren't here yet. Yumi walks up like normal though and sits next to me.

"Where's Odd?" she asks.

"Talking with Mrs. Denn. He failed the math test today, she took one look at it when he handed it in and told him to stay after." We both laugh half-heartedly.

"Odd really needs to get his act together." Yumi says absent mindedly.

"Yeah. He does…" I reply, drifting off into my own thoughts. I snap myself out of it quickly though and turn to Yumi. She's shaking slightly and looks nervous about something. I decide to say nothing about it.

"Do you know where Jeremie and Aelita are?" I ask, she nods slowly.

"In Jeremie's room."

"Why didn't they come here first like they normally do?"

"Because I asked them to." She says quietly. I turn to look at her strangely.

"Why…?"

"Because…" She takes her hand, which had been resting on the back of the bench, and puts it on the back of my head. She pulls me in close and my lips meet hers. She kisses me passionately, and I respond in kind. After an extremely short amount of time, she pulls away but stays looking into my eyes.

"…I got your message."

* * *

**Really short, I know. Please just leave a review in my box, it doesn't have to be friendly or anything. I just had the thought and wrote it up. Thanks to everyone!**


End file.
